


The Climb

by Call_Her_Daddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Storm trooper reader - Freeform, kind of reader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Her_Daddy/pseuds/Call_Her_Daddy
Summary: Welcome to The FinalizerI thought sarcastically and then headed for the bath for a well-deserved soak and thought about how fast my life changed, dirty in the streets with no purpose to now in an actual tub with a single bed waiting for me...My life is the First Order, I can't fail
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

> **The Beginning**

"Stand at attention!" The man yelled throughout the gym.

"You are here for one reason, to fight for The First Order and to spread the order through the galaxy, you will be trained and pushed beyond limits to be the absolute best you can be. Some of your parents have sold you to us and some of you were plucked from the streets of the worlds that said they would protect you." The man spoke loud and clear driving the words into our heads and hearts.

"You belong to The First Order, serve us well." He stepped away and an all silver stormtrooper stepped up.

"I am Captain Phasma, you will be assigned a squad number and an identification number. Your previous names are nonexistent now, split into groups of 8." Surprisingly it was a female voice that now commanded the room.

We shuffled into our groups and waited for further orders those in my group seem to be around the same age or slightly older than I am, young and 14 years old and I'm here fighting for the Empire.

As he said, I was one of those pulled from the dirty streets of Jakku and every day was a struggle.

Yes most of the people were kind enough to share a meal or two a week but rations were scarce and we had to work for our living, I had limited memories of my father and they weren't the best, no memories of my mother. As I grew up and had to brawl for money to feed myself.

A man came in front of us and called us the ST squadron before lining us up and giving us a bracelet identifier, each one with a number, and before they put it on us they logged it into their datapads.

A blood sample was taken and labeled and as they put my bracelet on I looked at my numbers '1521' was all the name I possessed now, at least it's better than being a complete nobody.

Captain Phasma called for attention again and the room went silent, "Each squadron will make a circle around each other and when the signal is given you will fight until you are the last standing." She called out and we circled up.

No armor, no weapons, just us against each other.

***CLAP***

A single clap was heard and we charged at each other, fists and feet were flying as we each managed to hit one another and it got down to me and a boy of 16 in my squad.

The others had rolled away and stayed to the side to give us space, the other squads were doing the same for their remaining, the boy smiled at me and I saw his foot shift slightly before he lunged.

I twisted to the right and brought my fist to his ribs twice before he moved away and faced me again, his hips twitched as he switched balance to swing his left leg at my face and I leaned slightly and grabbed his ankle and punched the side of his knee.

A crack went through the air and the members of the squad gasped and I hardly registered the attention of Captain Phasma and some of the Admirals as the boy cried out, he limped but still stood straight as possible to fight.

His eye twitched and his shoulders shifted as he threw a punch with his left, I ducked to the opposite side and sent a quick punch to the throat sending him to the ground.

My nose was bleeding and I'm sure my lip was too but I was the last standing and an armed trooper pulled the unconscious boy away, "Take stance again." I heard Phasma call out and I shook my arms and prepared again.

The squads regrouped and then the signal was heard.

***CLAP***

And quickly we fought again and it seemed the first fight tired out the others because they stayed down when they fell. 

I felt my braids get tugged and I pressed my back against the attacker until we hit a wall, I threw my head backward and felt it make contact with their nose, my elbow hit their ribs repeatedly and I felt them push me away.

I spun to face them but they dropped to the ground and stayed down, I turned back to see a slightly larger girl still standing from my group and I walked up to her.

My hands at my face in defense as I studied her movements, she kept faking her attacks and tried to drop down to swing her legs at mine, I jumped over her leg and kicked her in the face as I lifted and heard her nose break and I instantly saw the blood pouring out.

I wiped my forehead and felt a gash from one of the successful hits of my squad but I was left standing again, dripping with sweat and blood and panting heavily as I tried to control my breathing.

Phasma was again staring at me from her place and then in her monotoned voice she called out again, "Take stance and fight again." The remaining of my squad looked at me from their spots and shook their heads but still came forward.

We only stood at 5 people with the others either unconscious or unable to fight and we waited, I saw the tiredness in their eyes and felt the fatigue seeping through their limbs.

Of course, I was tired too but I had to fight, I'm used to it by now from fighting over the metal and objects I collected from deserted ships, it was easier to fight this group than it is to fight stronger adults.

***CLAP***

We charged once again and collided as the 4 surrounded me and was trying to take me down, I could feel them shifting and hear the way their limbs went through the air around me.

I took a few hits and I knew I had more bleeding coming from somewhere but only focused on each person that came into my view, a hand wrapped around my braid again and I pulled forward and twisted my head to the side as I flipped the boy over.

As he hit the ground I dropped my knee to his chest and punched his stomach until I was pulled off by another girl, her black hair was sticking to her face and she had a fire in her eyes but I could see how bruised her shoulder was.

She wasn't using that arm to do more than block when needed and I quickly saw the way her knee bent inward before she swung, I dodged and then waited for her to do it again and when I saw the knee bend I swiftly dropped and kicked straight behind it.

She dropped to her knees and I grabbed both sides of her face before bringing my forehead to her nose, she dropped with her eyes closed and I turned around to see I was again the last standing.

An audience grew around my squad and then I looked to Phasma, I couldn't see her face behind the mask but she approached me slowly.

"You there, who are you?" She asked and I swallowed the blood collecting in my mouth.

"I am ST-1521 and I fight for the First Order," I answered and saluted her.

I heard a soft hum come from behind the helmet and then she turned towards the remaining that stood, "Those of you who are standing form a circle, you have shown that you are the best in your squad but now I want to see who is the best of the bunch." She announced and I groaned internally.

10 of us including myself circled each other, I had no idea who belonged where or even how old they were but I knew I had to keep going, we looked at each other and some strictly looked at me and the only other girl with us.

I looked over at her and her pink eyes glanced at me, she was tired too and also bleeding but determined like me, "You and me, back to back." She whispered and I quickly nodded. 

***CLAP***

We shifted and covered each other as the 8 boys descended on us and I could sense each time she protected me, and I protected her as much as I could. 

I felt a foot hit my shin and I tumbled forward but rolled as I looked up to see a knee flying at my face and as the boy jumped on top of me and straddled my waist, I blocked my face and lifted my legs up and around him as my ankles locked under his neck and I pushed and twisted. 

He leaned back and I released him enough to slide his neck between my thighs and I squeezed, his hands flew up to my face but I grabbed them and held them down and away from me. 

He didn't tap out so I choked him until he went limp and I rolled away to stand up and face the final fighter, the pink-eyed girl faced me from a crouched position and stood when I walked up. 

I held my hands up palm facing her as I got closer, I held my right one out and gestured for her to take it.

"Final fight, glad it's you," I said loudly and she shrugged and slowly reached out for my hand as well. 

My fingers had just wrapped around her wrist and her lips had parted to say something when I roughly pulled her down and used her fist to uppercut her, she stumbled back but as she pushed forward again I jumped and kicked my leg at her chest and sent her backward to the floor. 

The sound of the air leaving her body filled my ears and I went over to her and stood, "Stand or concede." I offered and her wide eyes looked into mine as she rolled to her knees and then her feet.

I smiled at her and as soon as her balance was gained I stepped forward quickly and wrapped my arm around her throat, I dropped to my knees and flipped her over my back so she was face down on the floor and then I punched her spine between her shoulder blades.

The crunch under my knuckles cause me to feel sympathy pain but she stayed down and I rose to face Phasma, she was standing there watching and I wish I could see her face to know if she was pleased or not but from the other nonmasked Admirals and Generals and also the groups... they were shocked and pleased.

Phasma neared me and then turned to the group, "Champion ST-1521, she will now be ST squad leader and also fight on my right side when I need it." I was shocked at her words but also felt pride for rising above the others.

She turned back to me, "You will follow me to the medbay and then I will show you your chambers." I nodded, "Yes Captain Phasma." And then we walked out with the other trailing behind and following the other Higher-ups.

"I've never seen a recruit fight like that before, especially at your age and gender." She said but I didn't get the feeling that she was talking down to me about the gender.

"I appreciate the praise Captain but I was only doing what I was instructed," I said and almost ran into her as she stopped in front of me.

"Yes, I know and that alone is a quality we need here in our troopers, those who follow without question and meet the challenges set." She said and gestured to the glass door beside her.

"Your bracelet will open the doors you're allowed to be in when you raise it to the sensor, try it." She said and stepped back slightly as I reached out to the panel. 

The panel beeped and the doors slid open to reveal the medbay, I followed her inside and one of the doctors sat me down to look over my injuries.

"Most of it can be healed with the bacta ointment but you'll need an oil for your bath to help the bruising and swelling of the rest, the fractured ribs will heal by themselves over the next few weeks but you're still fit to train." The doctor said as she looked over me and then walked to a desk.

When she returned she had a large tub of bacta and a small glass vial with red liquid in it, "You can use a few drops in the water and then after you've finished cleaning apply this to the open wounds and they should heal without scars." She said as she handed them to me and then went to another patient.

Phasma led me to my chamber and then told me the datapad on the desk had a map of the ship and then told me once I cleaned up to head to the tailor for my armor and robes, I thanked her as she left and settled onto the small couch across from the desk.

_Welcome to The Finalizer_

I thought sarcastically and then headed for the bath for a well-deserved soak and thought about how fast my life changed, dirty in the streets with no purpose to now in an actual tub with a single bed waiting for me...

_My life is the First Order, I can't fail_


	2. What the Actual Fuck

> **What the Actual Fuck**

_My life is the First Order, I can't fail_

After almost 3 years of nonstop training and meetings with Captain Phasma and the others as my squadron grew stronger, we were the most turned to for our missions and they followed with loyalty to me.

Mission after mission my team grew closer and more connected even when we disagree before a battle, we always have the others back and it's mainly so we can kick their asses ourselves when sparring back on the Finalizer.

Arriving at conference room 4 I opened the door to see Captain Phasma and several Generals and Admirals I sat down to the right of Phasma, the room went silent as she spoke.

"We are here to discuss your progress ST-1521, your squad has returned and I hear it was successful again?" She asked and looked at me as she reordered the documents in front of her.

I removed my helmet and looked to her, "It was Captain, my troops recovered the rebel engineer and he's waiting in cell room 9." I reported and heard murmurs of approval from the others. 

"Good, this meeting is also to discuss your promotion," she said and then tilted her head, my throat suddenly felt tight. 

"Promotion?" I asked incredulously and looked around at the praising smiles. 

"Yes, you have shown on numerous occasions that you're more than capable of handling things without question, if I were to bring a prisoner to your feet and order you to kill him what would you say?" She asked leaning forward slightly.

"I would say, nothing Captain." I answered slightly confused and then relaxed when I heard her clear her throat, "Why is that?" She quickly responded.

"Because I trust you to guide me correctly, I'd kill him at your command without hesitation," I said honestly and suddenly felt a wave of pride come from her.

"Which is exactly why you're being promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant and awarded a new chamber and perk of being able to walk around out of armor when not needed." She said and yet another wave of pride washed over me from her and the others in the room.

"I won't let you down, Captain." I said and smiled slightly at her, "I'm not your Captain anymore, Phasma will do just fine. A name must be chosen for you and your squad, they are your guard and I trust you'll have no issues with coming up with something. And when you decide on the name, announce it." She added as she stood and dismissed the room.

I sat behind for a moment to collect myself and to calm my nerves before replacing my helmet and heading outside, a droid was waiting for me and escorted me to a new hall reserved for high ranking members. 

He pointed at a black door and I waved my band at it, the door hissed open, and inside was a room larger than expected. It had a sitting space with a couch and electric fireplace, a bookshelf, a desk and chair, a kitchenette to the side, and a large bed in the back blocked by a silk curtain.

I shed my armor and put on a set of black sparring clothes, covering myself with a knee-length cape, and headed out of the room and down to my squad's dorms.

I stood at the arch and raised both hands and clapped three times and only waited 15 seconds before the doors opened and each trooper was presented, they stood fully dressed and saluted without lowering their arms until I ordered a stand down.

"Meet me in the training gym and bring a set of sparring clothes," I said and turned away and headed down the hall to the left.

I was in the gym for 10 minutes before all of them showed up still in trooper uniform, "Change and then line up." I said and stood by the wall as they each stripped down.

They had no fear or shame as they undressed in front of each other as we had all gotten used to it when missions led to improvising, they left their helmets beside their uniforms and lined up before me.

"I have been promoted and given the task of naming our squad, any suggestions can be called out now." I watched their faces smile and they stood taller at hearing they would no longer be labeled simply as ST squadron.

They each listed out a name until I heard one of the quieter girls speak out a specific name, "What did you say 56? I asked and addressed her by number and she stepped forward.

"I suggested 'The Hands of Fyre'." She said and I watched the reactions of the others.

"I'm fond of the name, does anyone else agree?" I asked and as each agreed I decided on one more thing, "Your assignment tonight will be for you to find your name, you are my guard now and I want you to have a reward for your hard work." 

Their faces lit up and some even felt comfortable showing their excitement but I wasn't going to give them a completely easy day, "Now take stance for the simulation, show me why we are the best. Show me why we deserve what we've been given, Show me why you will not fail me or each other." I called out as the simulation filtered through the room.

A battlefield before us as enemies came from all directions including from under the ground and sky attacks, we moved as a unit and synched to each other like always.

Moving out of the way to help protect someone from behind or dipping their head slightly to allow the blade being thrown to pass their faces, I had 3 males and 4 females around me and protecting me.

Wave after wave of new enemies filtered through and we ended the simulation after defeating a wave of Wampas, they were sweating and tired and still standing ready to follow another command should I say so.

"I'm proud of each one of you, from the beginning 3 years ago until now you've never seen age differences, you've trained each other when the other showed weakness and you've raised each other with each success. You've earned your rights to a name, decide and present to conference room 13 tomorrow at 1100 hours." I said with authority and pride presented in my tone.

 _Dismissed, head back to the dorms_ for _the night_ I said to them through the mental link and they each thanked me and gathered their things before leaving.

These were my people, my Hands, extensions of each other, and a family.

I went back to my chambers that night with pride in my heart and determination in my soul, reflecting on my training and seeing myself always rise above everyone in each new way.

Flying Master. Arrow Splitter. Sword Breaker. Battle Ender.

The titles I had collected over the years after each successful challenge was conquered, we were the best the First Order had seen in a long time aside from The Knights of Ren.

Those 6 men were fierce and strong, deadly, and dangerous. 

I had gained so much knowledge and skillsets during my training with Phasma and the Generals, my opinion was accepted and my ideas considered, and being a 17-year-old Female Staff Sergeant, I had come far in my time with the Order.

The only person I haven't had to deal with yet was this new Commander Kylo Ren, a force user trained in the Jedi way for a time and then Dark side force choker.

People whispered he was the new Darth Vader, as long as his pathways led us to achieve our goal and destroying the Rebels, I'll follow him loyally as well... nothing was going to stop me from being the strongest I could be.

I pulled my bun down and let my waist-length blonde hair cascade down and scratched my scalp, one of the best ways to relax after a long day with multiple emotional ups.

If they knew how long it truly was, I would've been written up for violation, long hair is seen as a weakness an enemy can use against you.

Now maybe I can slowly allow different hairstyles to make it seem as if its growing fast on its own, hopefully, I'll be approved for an off base trip soon... It would be nice to take the squad down the solid ground and relax for a day.

We deserve it, they deserve it.

I can pinpoint exactly when the full connection started and if you asked the others they all say the same thing

_6 months after arriving and being put into the first groups I was approached by few people from the BN squadron in the library during the night shift, "Your ST squad right?" One of them asked as I replaced the book on the shelf._

_"I am ST-1521, is there an issue?" I asked hoping there wasn't another drunk trooper sleeping on the couches._

_He shook his head, "Not yet." He said and I barely registered what he said before I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a secure alcove behind the stacks._

_I reached up and was able to pull his mask off and see the boy whose knee I broke and rendered unconscious during one of the final fights, BN-9145, he had a twisted smile and an evil gleam in his mud-browneyes._

_He pulled my mask off too and threw it to the side while 4 other boys held me down, "STO--" was all I could yell before a gloved hand covered my mouth and held my shoulders down with his knees while another pulled more pieces of my uniform off and then 2 holding my shins down._

_Mentally screaming for help I didn't think would come I was helpless as 9145 started undoing his pants and saying things about "putting me in my place below men", I was about to accept it and give up when just as he was about to shed my underwear he was pulled off._

_The ones holding me down disappeared too and I heard sounds of punches and kicks landing, as I pulled myself up I looked to see my squad pummeling the shit out of the boys._

_They tossed them out of the library and brought me a cloak to wrap in as they formed a circle around me and escorted me to my dorm, they gave detailed reports to Captain Phasma and the squad leader when asked for one._

_We brought it up once during one of our free days and I asked them how they knew I needed help, each one said that they heard me yelling for them and they ran to me. Some from different parts of the ship who dropped their immediate duties and left their free time to find me said they heard me in their head as if I was in the same room._

_We agreed to never speak of it again to anyone and kept quiet about our mental link, always there for each other when we called out. _

I shook my head and then remembered I had to go over a new mission assignment and looked to the datapad on the desk.

_Why can't you be closer?_

I asked and then from my spot on the bed I saw it move across the table, I held still to feel for turbulence and when I sensed none I grew worried.

Still slightly panicked I reached out towards it and called for it again, _Closer_ , it flew off the table and towards me before landing in my hand.

Shocked and scared I dropped it and scooted to the headboard with a hand over my mouth and my eyes wide open, I closed my eyes and gasped softly.

"I have to be hallucinating, someone drugged me," I whispered trying to find an explanation and coming up with none that made sense.

I took my cape off and crawled back down the bed and leaned over to pick up the pad again, opening the dinner menu and selecting something before opening the assignment.

Making notes and doing light research on the creatures on the planet they wanted to send us to, and pausing to allow the service droid entry and then to eat while studying.

My mind started to wander and I opened a new search, "The Force" I typed into the bar and waited for the data to load, I read the histories and lore from both sides and absorbed as much information I could before clearing the history and laying down.

If they ever saw me looking into that information it wouldn't matter of my ranking or skill, I'd be executed for having an ability in the Force because troopers cant be wielders of it and the Order sees it as a threat.

I closed my eyes and willed the negative thoughts away and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke to my alarm beeping annoyingly at 5 am and I got up and went straight to the bathroom, after relieving myself I started to brush my hair and then twisting it to a braided crown around my head and then pulled the rest into a half braided bun.

Washing my face and changing into black dress pants and a silk black blouse, I gathered my notes and quickly went over the names I had come up with while researching.

I took a deep breath as my eyes landed on the last name I wrote, the name I refused to write down until I came up with any others.

_StarFyre_

The way the name itself made me feel powerful to the way it tied into my guard's name made me feel complete, made me feel whole. 

I set the page down and walked to the cafeteria for a coffee and to check in with Phasma, I spotted her against the far wall and made my way to her.

"Good morning Ca- I mean, Phasma. Are we still clear about the meeting in a few hours?" I asked taking a sip of the coffee we hardly ever have.

She nodded once, "We do, but immediately after we must head to the loading bay. We are receiving a visit from Commander Ren." She said in a hushed tone so the troopers remained oblivious for now.

I nodded in understanding and dismissed myself from her presence and returned to my chambers, stopping at the library for a private book to read on the Dark Side and the Sith. 

I glanced at the clock on the desk, 6:45 am, and then sat down on the couch with the book already opened and my eyes remembering each important word.

I set the finished book down and stretched as I twisted to see the time again, 10:00 am already?

I looked at the symbols I copied from the book and a brief explanation under them and the questions I had as I read and tucked them inside a drawer before heading to the bathroom and double-checking my appearance. Not that it was super important but I wanted to be presentable for the announcement. 

I headed out the door and arrived at the conference room with 5 minutes to spare after dropping the book back at the library, I set everything down and then felt the presence of my squad nearing the room. 

As the last one entered I spoke quickly, "They may not approve of the personal names you've chosen so privately we will share them later, we have an important matter after this meeting."

They nodded and lined up behind me just as the Generals and Phasma arrived, I waited until the last one sat down before greeting them and getting straight to business. 

"Yesterday I was given an assignment from Captain Phasma to name my new guard, we have chosen 'The Hands of Fyre' and additionally I request the name StarFyre for myself as my identifier," I stated and looked around the room.

They all agreed and Phasma stood, "Congratulations Staff Sergeant StarFyre, I approve of the choice you've made and I know you and your guard will serve the Order well." She signed off of my documents noting the promotion and title received.

Phasma motioned for me to follow and we headed for the loading bay, "He will be docking soon, I don't know why but at least he's here." She said as we lined up to wait for the Commander to arrive.

It was not a long wait before we heard the doors open to allow the docking cruiser inside and then the sleek black door opened, out stepped a tall man covered neck to toe in black with a mask over his face.

_The huge resemblance of Darth Vader from his confidence and power stance_

I thought to myself as he stepped down and came toward us, "Greetings Commander Ren, Admiral Hux. This is Staff Sergeant StarFyre, with the best personal guard the First Order has seen since The Knights of Ren, The Hands of Fyre." She said and motioned to me while her monotone voice came through the helmet. 

The Commander looked at me from behind the mask and then tilted his head slightly to acknowledge us, "This is the group you suggested to be sent out on the mission I gave you?" He asked and not surprisingly, his voice was modified too.

"It is Commander Ren, my guard and I retrieved the rebel engineer and he's waiting to be interrogated," I said stepping forward slightly and a veiled feeling of surprise came from him.

"How long did the mission take?" He asked stepping up to me leaving only a single space between our feet.

"Only a week, Commander Ren. The mission details said that you wanted us to return with a successful extraction within that time, we found and collected him before the 6th day and arrived the morning of the 7th." I said holding back the amount of pride I truly had for that mission.

"A week? Captain Phasma, can you verify this?" He said not removing his gaze from me as I stood my ground.

"Affirmative, this was what made the decision for promotion simple. No casualties and not a trip made to medbay when they returned, they truly are something to see." She praised.

He hummed slightly and then stood up straighter, "I will have to witness you and your guard in action later, meet me in the training gym for a simulation." He said as he returned to speaking with Phasma and Hux.

I could feel the nervousness leaking from behind me and urged them to relax, singing mentally to help them focus back to now.

Commander Ren hadn't fully turned to look at us but I felt his eyes look over when I started singing as if he could hear the words.

They approached me again and Phasma spoke to me as Commander and Hux left, "He says Supreme Leader Snoke will be here in a month and a half, he wants to check on our progress first hand."

I nodded my head in understanding and left the bay with my guard close behind me, we stopped as we neared the training gym and filled our water bottles at the sinks, and then went straight to the mats.

The harem pants that flowed loosely on the females with slits on the sides matching with their exposed shoulder quarter sleeved halter tops, and the men's armor was similar but their pants hold tight against their shins and pillow around their thighs with matching tunics.

I changed into my armor, same as the other girls wore expect mine was jet black, and with them dressed in their smoke grey uniform and armed with blunt weapons they sparred only stopping when I allowed for water and a quick nutrient block, we had just finished when I sensed ~~someone~~ , sensed Him approaching.

The doors opened and the Commander had entered followed by Admiral Hux and Phasma, "We were just about to start again, you can take the balcony if you wish." I offered and then stood to face my guard.

"Take stance for simulation, we are here for a purpose, and in that purpose we have power. Show me why we are the best. Show me why we deserve what we've been given, Show me why you will not fail me or each other." My speech was always the same mantra, the words seemed to hit each of them a certain way that ignited their determination. 

The simulation filtered into the gym again and we melted as one, the custom armor allowing them to move faster despite looking like regular clothing it was a thick material and served better than metal. We functioned together like always, using each other's strong suits to advantage and then before the Wampas simulation started it ended.

I turned to them as regular light filled the room again and saw them stand tall and await my order and I turned to look at the Commander coming down the steps, stopping when he was 2 feet away and staring so hard I thought his mask would break.

His robotic voice was loud enough for me to hear, "Dismiss your guard and have them clear the room." I nodded once and turned to face them.

Staring at them lined up I, completely out of habit, dismissed them mentally and they started to leave.

As the last left the room I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice in my head, ' _So you can use telepathy to speak to them? Is that how you fight so effectively?'_ His voice, the real voice, was strong and deep and held a natural authority to it.

 _Yes,_ I replied, knowing it was too late to fight against him on it.

"Does anyone else know about it?" He asked out loud and I could feel his curiosity seep through.

"No, we agreed to never speak about it. I know you can search my mind if you wish but I've only ever used the link to help fight for the Order." I said calmly even though I could feel slight excitement to finally say it out loud.

I had great pride in each of them and even if I died for this, they will always know how much I believed in them.

"Why do you think you'll be executed for this?" He asked and then before I could answer I felt as if someone was carding their fingers through my hair and into my brain.

I saw each memory and thought play in front of my eyes again and then felt him pause on the boys face, I could feel his anger at him, before zooming through and seeing the boy be stranded with his squad, approval from Phasma and their squad leader given to do so, as punishment carried out by me and my squad.

Pride came from him mixed with more amusement.

As he pulled away I felt the fingers recede completely from me and I turned to face him, "I started as ST-1521 and I stand here today, Staff Sergeant StarFyre, I fight for the First Order and strive to create a better galaxy with the Order overseeing it." I said as I stared into the eyes slits of his mask.

"You summoned the datapad to you last night, you exhibit signs of the Force regardless." He paused as he thought to himself. "No one has come to you showing concern of them being Force-sensitive but you know they are don't you?" He asked and stated at the same time.

"I knew that the mental link could only be strong enough to go on so long and so strongly through only Force users during some reading I did," I replied but knew he already saw what I had seen.

"I will be contacting the Supreme Leader tonight to update him on this development, don't fear for yourself or your guard." His dark monotone voice said and for an unknown reason, I trusted him. 

He walked away and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as his words set in, he's going to tell the Supreme Leader that a group of 8 Force wielding troopers has become the strongest fighters on the ship.

 _This is fucking perfect_ I thought to myself. 

I gathered my things and left the gym going straight to my chamber.

 _Emergency meeting, everyone to my chambers now_ I projected to my guard and received a wave of _Yes Sergeant_ mental confirmations. 

They all arrived and settled in my sitting space with slightly troubled looks when they removed their face covers, I spoke quickly to let them in as soon as I could, "Commander Ren knows of our link, I asked you here so you can come forward." They remained silent. 

I sighed and reached to the datapad again, _Come here_

The pad flew across the room and this time when it hit my palm I didn't drop it, "If any of you have had this happen or something off that you can't explain, speak up now." I said as I saw some of them turn a few shades lighter. 

After a short silence, I felt the pad leave my hand and saw it go to someone else's, eventually, each of them had summoned it to their hands and then looked to me. "What does this mean for us? I thought force users were executed?" One of the boys asked and they still looked to me for an answer.

"I don't know, what I do know is that the Commander will be reporting this to the Supreme Leader tonight and a decision will be made in the morning. The Commander has assured me not to fear this and that execution will not be happening." I said and felt them calm down significantly.

Hoping to ease them more I added with hushed excitement. 

"While we are all here, tell me the names you've chosen," I said and the link completely calmed as they each sat down and shared their chosen names.

The four girls were: Scoria, Alaly, Kylia, and Lomiya.

(Skor-ee-ah, Al-ah-lie, K-eye-le-ah, Low-my-ah)

The three boys were: Arom, Rharo, and Gavyn.

(Are-um, Ra-r-oh, Gah-vv-in)

I wrote them down and planned on having a special armor plate with their names listed for their uniform next time I was able to make it off the ship, we ate dinner together and then said our goodnights and goodbyes when it was almost curfew.

I gathered my bath supplies and opened my mirror to pull out a vial of red liquid, adding a few drops as the hot water filled the tub, and then some desert rose perfume to relax. 

The pink and purple bubbles that formed across the surface draw me in and as my body becomes submerged I feel the muscles relax, the tension bleeds into the hot water and dissolves.

I remained in the water until the last bubble popped and then stood to drain it and switched the shower on to rinse off, taking my hair down and washing it with my favorite rose soaps I let myself stand for an extra moment to absorb the steam and then stepped out.

I wrapped my hair and pulled on a red nightdress and black silk robe over it, I went back to the bathroom and started to towel dry my hair before using the smuggled blow dryer.

I stepped out to the sitting room and when I looked up I saw a man sitting on the bed with his face in his hands, "Are you lost?" I asked and then his head whipped up to look at me.

"You see me? Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours" He asked and stood while looking over his shoulders.


	3. Fighting Frustration

> **Fighting Frustration**

"You see me? Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours" He asked and stood while looking over his shoulders.

He had black hair that looked as soft as clouds, warm brown eyes, and an angled jawline to a strong chin. His lips were thick and full and would probably feel like pure sin, he was also shirtless which was a good look on him.

His broad chest and prominent abs with a light trail of hair from navel to just under where his pants were sitting, he was god-like and I had to shake myself back to remember what language I spoke.

"I see you standing in front of my bed, in my chambers but the wall behind you doesn't match mine," I said stepping closer to him.

He smiled slightly and put his arms across his chest.

"I've been going through your files, they found you in the dirty streets of Jakku and offered you life here. ST-1521 champion of the final fight against all squad finalists, immediately taken in and made right hand of Phasma herself and Leader of the squadron. Trained one on one with her and then that night in the library, the link was formed and the Force connected you to them." He said each fact and from what I could see, it was from memory.

"I've seen each mission report written and the memory from you as if I was a part of the fights, I've seen everything, and honestly I'm impressed. The youngest Staff Sergeant we've ever had and the reports on the instructors, so many titles and achievements... I almost think you crave it." He finished with a smirk.

"So this is what the Commander does in his free time?" I asked curiously.

"Only those who show promise and believe me, I was interested before I saw you in the simulation. Though the way you moved and worked together to protect was highly impressive," He said with praise and even though he wasn't in the room I felt the honesty behind the words, including the lust.

"How is your hair so long? They tried to make me cut mine." He said trying to make conversation.

"I just tie it up and hide it, it's never been successfully used against me when exposed either, if it's a problem I can visit the hairdresser in the morning," I said and stepped forward again.

He shook his head and chuckled, "It's fine, I hear you have an upcoming mission in 2 weeks, brief me on it." He said and then sat down.

I grabbed something to drink and shared details and notes and even took some that he offered on the planet, "I was hoping to put in for some ground time before I left, I need to get a few things from some places and it'd be nice to treat the guard to a day off." I mused while making a second cup of tea.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him sitting at his desk going over some files, the connection has held on for almost 2 hours while we discussed the mission.

"I'm sure we can arrange a drop spot, we're nearing Naboo in two days so I suppose you can take a day or two to relax. If summoned you are to return promptly." He added as he wrote a few things down as he read his holo pad.

I smiled from behind my cup, "Thank you, Commander." I said sweetly and then he raised his head to look at me, "In private you may address me as Kylo, now open the document I sent you on your holo pad and tell me what you think." He said and then went back to his papers.

I summoned the pad to my hand and sat on my counter as I read the file, "You're asking for 45% of total mined ore and gemstone from Muunilinst? That seems slightly high, with their production numbers attached here it would be better to ask for 35% total profits." I said lifting my cup back up and allowing the warm liquid to heat my chest.

"You think 45 is too high?" He asked and set his pen down to look at me fully.

"When you combine what they are able to transfer to the people and continue to sustain themselves, yes I see 45 as too high... Their economy will crash for a while but at 35 it has a higher chance to raise back up and placing it under allied forces in the Order, it has a higher chance for buyers." I offered as I scrolled further.

"Perhaps ask for a higher number, around 60 and then when they refuse, because that's highly outrageous, offer them the lowest of 35... They'll see it as a win because it's lower than true loss, you'll still get your desired number." I finished with and glanced back at him.

"How did you think of that so fast?" He asked suddenly and I became slightly self-conscious.

"I'm not sure honestly, I've never been able to control the way my brain pushes out the logic that I don't study, it's gotten me into more trouble than I'll admit but it's also got me out of trouble," I say setting the cup down and brushing back a few strands from my face.

I can feel him staring at me and I can feel tendrils of lust wrap around the room and around me, I peek sideways at him and he's looking through his pages but I can feel him looking in a way.

"Not that I don't mind having someone to talk to but, how do we end this?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know, I'm not connecting us and I don't think you are either so I don't know how to close off a connection someone else opened." He said summoning water to him and stretching from the chair.

"Well as awkward as it may be, I'm exhausted and I'm going to sleep," I said as I walked towards the bed and went behind the silk curtain, dropping my robe and climbing under the blanket. 

I sat up and braided my hair to the side and laid back down but when I opened my eyes I saw him still looking at me, "Did you follow me?" I asked feigning surprise and he smiled.

"Trust me I'd prefer to sleep alone too but I can't stop this." He said before standing up and starting to undo his pants, I threw the blankets over my eyes and squeezed them shut.

"Do you not feel the need to cover yourself?" I asked and quickly peeked to see him sitting up with his lower half covered by the blanket.

"I'm not ashamed of my body, I don't mind when people look when I undress in front of them." He said plainly and the lusty feelings came back.

"Are you flirting with me Kylo?" I asked and played with my braid.

"Perhaps, I haven't decided yet." He said cryptically but I could sense his emotions just fine, I knew he was flirting and telling me that if he undressed again I could feel free to watch... I shook my head and pulled an eye mask from the drawer, "Goodnight Kylo." I said pulling it over my eyes and rolling away from him.

I woke up and stretched as I rolled over while taking the mask off, I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them to look around the room, I didn't see Kylo anywhere so sometime during the night the connection must've ended.

I relieve myself in the bathroom and split my hair into two thick braids going down over my shoulders, I went to my closet and pulled out a simple black jumpsuit, and quickly got dressed.

I slipped into my boots and grabbed my datapad before headed down to the weapons room, I found Gavyn inside cleaning his knives and a small blaster pistol.

"Gavyn, perfect I have a task for you," I said when I spotted him and chuckled when he saluted.

"I'm out of uniform, no need to be formal. Can you fuel and prepare our ship, we need to make sure everything is ready." I said hoping he would catch on.

"Ready? Ready for what StarFyre?" He asked and then I heard the sudden inhale.

"Are we touching ground soon?" He asked and half yelled with excitement.

"Yes, we've been approved a 2 day stay on Naboo, we'll be arriving near the planet within a day. I suspect we're getting close for a reason but for now, I'm not asking questions." I said and shrugged at his smile.

He was attractive, with pale skin and red hair and standing a few inches taller than I was, his blue eyes were kind and inviting but I knew the hidden bloodthirst behind them.

He nodded, "Of course, I'll head to the bay afternoon finished. Rharo should already be in that area, he has mechanics today." He said and I nodded.

I knew Rharo would eventually pick up the lessons again and I don't blame him, most of it is very interesting to learn about how the ship needs this tiny piece connected here to even move.

I went through until I found an empty conference room and sat down to go over some new information until someone needed me, hopefully, they didn't since it was a leisure day.

I had only been reading for maybe 45 minutes when the door swung open and an angry Kylo walked in and the door slammed on its own, he grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at the wall, and ignited his saber to cut through the front of the table.

After he calmed down slightly I dared to open my mouth, "Feel better?" I asked from my spot in the back corner and jumped when he spun to look at me.

He stopped and looked around and then back to me, "I thought this room was empty." That was all he said.

I stood slowly and walked to him, "It's alright, do you want to speak about it?" I asked softly, stopping a few steps away.

He sighed heavily through the mask and sat down, "Just frustrated with the lack of progress in finding someone." His hand went to his face but stopped when he remembered the helmet was there.

"When I need to release pent up frustration I usually run a simulation, killing things seems to help distract," I said with a shrug and waited.

He tilted his face to me and then stood, "Sounds like we have that in common, care to join me in the gym?" He asked and I could sense he was expecting me to reject him.

"Sure, let me go and get changed and I'll meet you there," I said and summoned my pad to me before heading towards the door.

When I reached my chamber I went to the closet to find something to workout in, a pair of black leggings and a plain black half-sleeved halter paired with black rope sandals, I changed quickly and then grabbed a cloak before leaving.

I passed Kylia in the halls and stopped when I sensed she wanted to talk, "Hey what's going on?" I asked and quickly looked over her appearance.

"I saw Gavyn preparing the ship, is everything alright?" Kylia asked in a hushed tone and I quickly shook my head.

"Everything is fine, we'll be touching the ground on Naboo tomorrow," I said and placed a hand on her shoulder briefly before leaving again.

I reached the gym and saw that Kylo hadn't arrived yet and started my stretches after I put my cloak on the bench, I had bent down to grab my calves and folded at the waist when I was almost knocked down by a wave of desire and lust.

I turned to look around my leg and saw Kylo stopped in the doorway and I switched to a horizontal lean and lifted one leg as I squatted down keeping balance on the other foot, I heard him walking around lightly and then felt his energy get closer as I stood up to greet him.

"Will you be fighting while armored?" I asked when I saw his mask and black uniform on.

His hands reached up and undid his mask and slowly took it off, tossing it in the air and I watched as it landed softly next to my cloak.

"Not today," he said as he started to remove his top cape and revealed a black long sleeve underneath, "I haven't used a simulation in a while, is it still easy?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Only if you set it that way, what kind of foes do you want to destroy today?" I asked stepping up to the computer and looked over my shoulder when he didn't answer.

"Kylo?" I asked concerned and then his eyes flitted to mine.

"Hmm? Oh, tart basic and make it more difficult as it progresses." He said and put his arms across his chest.

I started simple to get an understanding of how he moved and then hopefully we can make it to the harder creatures, I moved to the center of the room with him and waited as the lights dimmed.

As the first wave started I continued the way I normally would but as we moved around each other it started to feel more natural, it started to blend like when I am with my guard.

We took the creatures down easily and with each wave that came forward we rushed to meet it, I was facing a Wampa to the side and glanced to see him surrounded by 3 of them.

I dodged when it attacked and slid under its legs and jumped onto his back while thrusting a knife into the back of its neck, we dropped and I ran to Kylo as I saw one grab him from behind.

 _Drop your head to the right, into your shoulder as much as_ _possible_ I called to him and without hesitation, he moved.

I jumped over him and wrapped my thighs around the Wampas neck and spun so his teeth were away from me, I grabbed under his chin and flung myself backward, and made the creature tumble to the ground.

I used my foot to stomp on its throat and looked up to see Kylo using a staff to block the remaining two, I ran and jumped to kick one in the chest as he lunged and Kylo moved just in time as I jumped towards the creature.

I hit the ground in a crouch facing Kylo and looked around for an option as it stood back up behind me, Kylo glanced over at me and held the staff out to the side as he dodged his creature.

I held my hand out and called for the staff and as it hit my palm I spun around and pressed the button release to extend the blade at the end, it made contact with the Wampas neck and its head fell to the ground.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kylos hand reaching over his attacker's shoulder, I threw the staff toward him and his wrist twisted using the Force to drive the staff into the Wampas back.

He pushed the corpse off of him and the simulation ended as he walked towards me with heavy breaths, "We should train together more, you're a skilled fighter and each time you threw yourself into a fight to help me I trusted you more." He said as he sat beside me on the ground. 

I smiled at him, "Agreed, I'm sure we can work something out." I said and then took a drink of water, passing the bottle to him without thought. 

He took it from me and set it to the side after his drink, "Thank you, for the suggestion and fighting with me." He said lowly and I looked at his face.

His eyes held onto so much more than he led on and the pain behind them was overwhelming, his anger and pain were pushing him to continue and I hated that he had been hurt. 

"Anytime," I whispered back and he smiled.

I was about to stand up when a sudden pain in my lower back went through me and I laid down flat a bit too fast and hit my head harder than intended on the floor, "Ouch, shit that was stupid." I said as I opened my eyes and saw he had his face over mine.

"Are you alright?" He asked and the breath behind his words grazed my face, his eyes searching mine for something.

_It's so wrong that I want to kiss him_

I closed my eyes and tried to shake the thought but then I felt his palm on my cheek. _Why is it wrong?_ His voice asked and suddenly I realized that he just heard what I thought.

"We shouldn't have such feelings, it's against our training to want physical interaction," I said and looked up into his eyes again and I saw what a mess I was, my hair falling out of place and sweat on my forehead.

_Beautiful_

He said and then he leaned down until our lips hovered over each other, they didn't touch but I knew if I slightly raised they would.

He cleared his throat and pulled away from me causing my head to swim with conflicting emotions, but I grabbed the hand he offered and stood up. I walked to the computer to clear the simulation and then turned to face him.

He then summoned his cape and mask _,_ "Come to my chamber in an hour, Supreme Leader wants to speak with you." He said and then left.

_Fuck, I'm going to hell and the sin is him_


	4. Damaged but not Broken

> **Damaged but not Broken**

_Fuck, I'm going to hell and the sin is him_

I had gone back to my chambers and showered before changing into my black uniform a laundry droid had left on my bed, cloak around my shoulders I left my room to find Kylo.

He never said where his chamber was nor did I already know how to get there but I could sense his energy, it was like a guideline straight to him and I followed the pull until I faced his door.

I knocked three times and as I lowered my hand the door opened and I was face to face with him, "Follow me." He said and we walked towards the elevator. 

The doors closed as soon as I stepped inside and I calmed my slowly panicking nerves, the door opened faster than expected and we walked into an empty room but as we got closer a hologram was projected.

Without thought, I dropped to my knee and saw Kylo did the same.

"This is StarFyre?" Supreme Leader questioned as he looked over me, "Rise child and come closer." 

I stood and stepped to the projection, "Supreme Leader, you wanted to see me?" I asked calmly.

He hummed before he spoke, "My apprentice says that you're Force-sensitive and that you've carried a mental link with your 'Hands of Fyre' is that correct?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. The connection has been stable for 3 years now." I said and felt Kylo stand behind me.

"Impressive, why has this just been discovered?" He asked with a slight head tilt.

"I was under the impression that Troopers who could wield the Force were to be executed, someone in another squadron was killed by fire squad when they showed signs," I answered honestly, cringing at the memory of seeing the girl with pink eyes shot to death.

He sighed and shook his head, "A mistake that was, troopers who show signs of being Force-sensitive are supposed to be removed from the program and trained in the Dark side." 

"Does anyone in your guard have the same abilities as you?" He asked and leaned back as if he was sitting in a chair.

"Yes, I called them to my chamber the other night and asked them to come forward. All of them are Force wielders." I said and felt another surge go through me at saying it out loud without fear.

"I have made a decision and you will no longer be ranked as Staff Sergeant," I felt my heart drop and I gasped, "Fret not, you will be trained by someone to better wield the Dark side and your guard will be granted the same teachings." He added after seeing my face.

 _Will we be separated? Who will train me?_ The thoughts raced through my head and I felt slightly nauseous of possibly being away from my guard.

"Supreme Leader, with your permission I would like to take the charge of training her as my apprentice," Kylo said from beside me and I looked at him in disbelief. 

"An apprentice for My apprentice... I want weekly reports on her developments. As for you, you will now be Apprentice StarFyre and your guard will be removed from the trooper program and will be trained separately. You can reside on the ship or you may choose to train somewhere else, decide soon and report to me." He said and Kylo and I simultaneously kneeled again.

"Thank you Supreme Leader, I appreciate being given the opportunity to better fight for the Order," I said honestly and felt a small wisp of pride from Kylo.

The hologram fizzled out and we both stood and returned to the elevator, "After your final mission we will return to the ground, our training will be continuous and I expect you to follow without question." He said as the doors reopened and we walked.

"Without question or hesitation I will, I am eager to learn and fight. Thank you for this Master Ren." I said as we stopped at his chamber door.

A sudden feeling of desire twisted around me and he turned back to face me, "What did you call me?" He asked and I felt confused.

"Master Ren? Am I supposed to address you a different way?" I asked and felt the desire again as the name left my lips.

"No, no that's fine. I didn't expect you to acknowledge it yet." He said honestly.

I nodded in understanding and cleared my throat, "Are we still clear to go to Naboo?" I asked and felt his amusement.

"Yes you will have 2 days and then you are to come back, we have to announce your new titles and you are required to follow me to my meetings unless told otherwise." He said stepping into his room. 

"Thank you again, Master Ren. Am I dismissed?" I asked and internally smiled at the way he reacted when I called him that again.

He nodded and the door closed behind him, I walked quickly through the halls and back to my chamber and started removing my uniform as the door shut behind me.

I stood in the shower long enough for the water to start to cool and quickly washed before it became unbearable, grabbing a towel and walking towards my closet I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out some paper and began making a list of things I needed to take care of while on the planet, _hopefully, I can get most of it done when we land and can spend the rest of the time relaxing_

"Hello again." Kylos voice said to the right of me, effectively making me jump from the sudden noise.

I looked over and laughed, "Hello again, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." I said leaning back slightly.

He looked down and then back up at me, "What do you think of the plans?" He asked and before I could ask what for my datapad beeped.

I called it to me and opened the document and read over it carefully, "You're only asking for 25% of resource intake? Based on the numbers from the planet you can ask for more, it's a rich planet in its own way in terms of the plasma magma. The smaller resources mean nothing as we currently get them from others." I said still reading. 

I heard him hum but didn't turn to him until the mental math fixed itself in my head, "In my opinion, you could ask for at least 40, their economic standing won't be affected too much." I said watching him taking notes. 

"Tomorrow I planned on going to the planet and offering the contract to the leaders, if I requested your presence during the meeting would you come?" He phrased it like it was truly a question in which I had an option.

In my head, I had no doubt it was a test to see how committed I am to learning and the Order, the answer was the same though even if I was still a regular staff Sergeant.

"Can we arrive before my guard?" I asked and watched his eyes widen briefly. 

"We will leave around six in there morning, you can meet me in the docking bay or at my door." He said tilting his head towards me. 

"Your loyalty is so strong." It was a whisper I almost didn't hear leave his lips.

"This is my home. Not the base itself but the Order, I was given a room and clothes and I didn't need to fight to survive well... not every day. I had no one. My mother died during childbirth, my father was an abusive drunk who ran when bounty hunters showed up. I was seven years old fighting over metal and wires so I could eat inside a broken ship, this is the path given to me and I'll follow it until I die." I said softly and hid the disgust when I mentioned my father.

He said nothing and I felt him moving through my head, checking for lies maybe but instead of fighting against it I simply showed him. The small gasp he released when I let a few walls down surprised me, I hid small things from him still but only what he didn't need to see.

"You were broken before they found you." He said finally and I shook my head, "Not broken. I may have been damaged but I wasn't broken." I said to counter.

He nodded and hummed again as I stood and went to the kitchen to make tea, I almost asked if he wanted since but remembered he wasn't there. 

"Would you care to have dinner with me?" He asked as I came back to face him. 

"Now?" I asked slightly stunned and then smiled when he shrugged. "Sure, allow me to dress and I'll be there," I added quickly and felt a stir in my chest when he smiled back. 

The connection faded until I no longer saw him there and then I sighed as I went towards the closet, pulling out a simple black jumpsuit with open shoulder sleeves and black flats I dressed quickly.

Checking myself in the mirror I saw my hair had decided to curl and wave out down my back and left it the way it was, I headed out the door and followed the halls to Kylos chambers and it opened before I knocked.

I stepped inside and saw him sitting at his desk writing something and sat quietly on the small couch, he finished writing and came over to my spot and joined me.

"Can I point something out to you?" He asked as he sat down.

I nodded my head and felt a small amount of confusion, "You never answered me when I mentioned that you may crave the titles and being the best." He said calmly and watching my face for some reaction. 

I leaned back slightly and sighed, "A part of me does, the acknowledgment that I'm useful and not wasting their time on me. Another part of me feels... empty I suppose, the names mean nothing and I'm still fighting for someone to see me. What I do means nothing if no one is around to see it and, it also means nothing if someone is around." I looked at my hands and took a breath.

"I wanted to be a part of something for so long and then I'm given this life here, and yet I'm still alone in many ways. I have my guard when I need them but at night when I'm lying awake while they sleep, I feel alone again." I realized too late that I may have overshared but finally speaking about it after staying quiet felt so nice.

He was quiet for a while and then when he cleared his throat I looked up to him, "When I was a boy my mother was always busy because of her job and I hardly saw her and my... father, was hardly around because of what he did. I never felt good enough." He looked at me and I saw his eyes were red and verging on tears. 

"I can relate to being alone even when surround by people." He said and there was a small moment when I felt myself lean towards him, he did too but we froze when the droid knocked and opened the door.

I pulled away and straightened myself as it placed the cart near the table and then walked out, he continued to stare at me as he leaned back as well and then pulled the cart closer.

He pulled a few trays off and then placed the plates on the table and I almost gasped at the food, various meats and cheese, fruit and colorful vegetables... Yes, I had a decent selection to chose from but nothing like this.

"I don't know what most of these are. " I said honestly and looked at him as he also pulled glasses and a wine bottle out.

He smiled at me and looked at the trays, he poured a glass and handed it to me and then himself before he used a fork to pick a slice of meat.

He held it up to me and waited, I leaned forward and let him feed me. The flavor exploded across my tastebuds as I chewed and it almost melted in my mouth, I couldn't have stopped the moan that escaped me even if I knew it was coming.

Instantly I brought a hand over my mouth and started giggling when he started laughing too. "Sorry, that was just way too good. What is it?" I asked when I regained control and smiled.

"It's Nerf, usually people stay away from them due to their odor but when cooked right... it's one of my favorites." He had an amused smile and a faraway look in his eyes but I didn't push.

Each thing I ate he explained what it was and honestly it was the best I've eaten in my life, we chatted about small things and stayed away from the topic of family.

"Thank you for dinner, it was nice," I said and smiled at him, he had relaxed to the point it felt like we were just two people without a war going on around us.

He nodded in agreement and as I stood I felt slightly dizzy, "I don't think the wine is agreeing with me." I said with a chuckle.

He laughed, "Have you not had wine before?" He asked and started putting the trays on the cart.

"No, I've never drunk any kind of alcohol before," I said and then asked to use the refresher and quickly relieved myself and washed my face, the more I moved there more lightheaded I felt.

I walked back out to the sitting area and he was pushing the cart outside the door, "Would you laugh if I said I needed to lie down?" I asked with a slight laughed and leaned on the wall.

"Maybe a little, you can sleep here if you want. I can take the couch." He offered with a small smile.

"No, I won't make your bed from you, if anything I'll take the couch," I said shaking my head and then he shrugged.

"It's not taking if it's offered as an option." He said coolly and grabbed a blanket from the closet beside me, he stood there holding it and waited.

"Alright but if you get uncomfortable just tell me to switch and I'll move okay?" I counter offered to him.

He smiled and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Okay do you want to change?" 

I shook my head again and absentmindedly touched my jumpsuit, "I'm fine, this is soft enough to sleep in." 

He leads me to his bed and grabbed a pillow from one side, "I'll wake you in the morning so you can go back and change." He said as he walked out. 

I looked at the bed and pulled back the black fur blanket to climb in, it was much softer than mine and it smelled like him. 

My eyes closed as I laid my head on the pillow and I drifted, I woke up sometime during the night when I heard soft whimpering. I stood up and quietly walked out to the sitting area, Kylo was sweating and twitching as if in a nightmare. 

I kneeled by his head and placed my palm over his cheek, _Breathe Kylo, you're alright and safe_

His eyes opened and he stared at me as if it wasn't me he was looking at, "You were having a nightmare, it's okay." I said trying to bring him back. 

He blinked a few times and grabbed my hand that was on his cheek and sighed, I slowly stood and held my hands out to him. He looked confused but slowly reached out to take my hands, I led him back to the bed and laid down beside him. 

He rolled on his side and looked at me, his eyes reminded me of a scared child right then. Maybe it was a memory instead of a nightmare. 

He didn't say anything but he grabbed my hand and held it as we fell back asleep, I woke again to someone saying my name softly.

"Star?" The voice asked again and I opened my eyes, Kylo was sitting up in bed with his hand brushing hair from my face. 

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn and sat up slowly. 

He yawned as well and sighed, "Way too early, It's almost 5 so if you wish to go get dressed and eat you should do it soon." I groaned and stood up.

"Thank you for last night." He said as I went to leave, I stopped and smiled at him. "Anytime." I left and grabbed my flats from the floor and walked down the hall.

I arrived at my chambers and almost threw myself into the shower with my jumpsuit on before I thought to strip, I washed quickly and dried my hair so I could pull it into a 4 part braid around my head and then wrapped it into a ponytail.

Minimal makeup for more of a brighter face and also because we only got it so often that I didn't want to waste it, black eyeliner into a small wing to make my eyes look bigger and then I was going to the closet to dress.

I had no idea what to wear to meet some of the government leaders of Naboo so I called out, _Kylia I have a clothes emergency_

I heard a high squeal through the link and sighed with a laugh, that girl loved clothes and picked out most of my wardrobe already.

I heard a knock within 5 minutes of calling and waved for it to open, "Okay what's going on? Is it a fancy attire or did you rip your one shirt?" She asked as she came in and placed a small bag on the table.

"Neither, Master Ren has told me to go with him to speak to the Senators of Naboo, I need business yet intimidating," I said and watched her open the closet.

I grabbed some black underwear and a bra from the dresser and walked back to her as she placed a few options down, "You don't need anything that screams for attention, and you cant blend into the background. Of these 3 dresses, you should be alright, with that hairstyle though you should be more formal." She looked down and then back to the closet.

After moving the very last thing hanging she saw something laying on the ground and instantly gasped and handed it out to me, it was a deep red corset with black netting over top with rose designs on it.

The netting covered down to my wrists and left a space on my chest open as it wrapped around my neck like a choker for a cape, she also held out a pair of black leggings with black strapped wedges for shoes.

"Here, this will do perfectly." After I dressed and she stepped back and looked at me.

"Beautiful as always and very professional, you have a sheer cloak on the top shelf that would fit it." She held her hand out and I felt a tug, the cloak flew into her hands and she screamed.

"I can't get over this yet!" She looked at me and cleared her throat, "I appreciate your help Kylia, don't try anything drastic yet. Small things like this are okay and don't worry... I get excited too" I said and giggled with her before she left and I looked at the clock.

I had 10 minutes to meet Kylo, I grabbed one of my pouches that carried the card that held my credits and a few small jewels that would help pay for things and headed out the door.

I had been debating on where to meet him and finally gave in and searched for his energy, I felt it pull to the left and followed without second-guessing. People saw me and moved away before I could move around them myself, word must've got out of my new title.

I sensed him coming down the hallway and also that he was alone, I waited around the corner until he walked passed and looked over to see me walking beside him.

"How did you find me?" He asked through the mask.

"I sought out your energy and followed the pull, it was like I had an advanced tracker in my head," I said plainly as we walked in unison. 

I felt his eyes look over my appearance and felt his approval in a small wave, we reached the docking bay and stepped into a small ship. He took the pilot's seat and raised the door before lifting us and taking off, as we came around the ship my breath was taken from how beautiful it looked from here.

As we broke the atmosphere I heard a voice say to land in docking area 874-C and I stood as he turned off the ship and opened the door, walking slightly behind him as we approached and then heading towards the city.

It was beautiful. The people and the colors and the tables selling various clothes and gems, I noted the metalsmith and the tailor buildings as we passed and I followed him up the steps.

He spoke to a guard by the doors and they allowed him inside, we followed someone to a large set of doors and opened them for us. He announced our names to those in the room and then their names, "Senators Rhagén and Kingston." We approached them and they smiled.

We went to a small table and Rhagén spoke first, "Welcome, I hope you have had decent travels. What can we assist with?" Her voice was pitched a bit too high and her nervousness showed in her eyes. 

"I've come to offer you a contract, should the war reach here the First Order offers protection for the planet," Kylo said through the mask and Kingston shifted uncomfortably. 

He pulled out the paper and slid it across the table, the pair looked it over and started to object to the numbers, "That's an excessive number Commander," Kingston said, "Where did you come up with this?" Rhagén asked with irritation.

I glanced at the mask and saw his slight nod and I looked back to them, "Senators, I've gone over your exports and import numbers. The sales you currently make for the planet exceeds what we ask for monthly, the contract will also open more business for members of the Order, and your sales will rise again. An outrageous number would be over 50%, this will not damage your economy." I said with confidence and watched as their faces shifted.

They couldn't deny my words and they looked to each other briefly before reaching for a pen, each name signed and hands shook before we left with the agreement of troopers being stationed on the planet, we went back to the ship.

"You did well, that went quicker than imagined." He said as he reached the door, "You can stay on the planet and wait for them if you wish." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Master Ren, I do hope to have a few things done before they arrive," I said and then he held up a hand for me to wait. 

He held up a card and it flew towards me, I caught it and looked from it to him. "What is this for?" I asked and the laugh through the voice modulator sounded gravelly. 

"It's your new form of payment, you can transfer your credits on it by the droid." He said and turned around when I nodded to him. As he left I watched the ship rise and then I went towards the droid, "Can I help you?" It asked and then beeped.

"I need to transfer credits." I held out the card and the small rectangle and he beeped twice and took them, he connected to them and started the transfer, and then the card slid out a drive port.

"Do you wish to know the balance?" It asked and I answered yes, it displayed a number on the screen and my heart stopped.

Surely I wasn't going to be able to use 800,000 credits for any reason any time soon but what surprised me a bit more was that he gave it to me, did he think I would run? Maybe he was testing me some other way...

_I can worry about that later, for now, I have to get stuff together_


End file.
